Ojisan
by FFFFFreak
Summary: I was bored yesterday afternoon and decided to make a fic out of Kei's life, or what his life supposed to be like, I dunno. How he met his bestfriends Yuu and Mafuyu, his struggles to become both an uncle and a father at the same time with Mio and Mayu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters as we all know belong to TECMO and Fatal Frame series **

**I was bored yesterday afternoon and decided to make a fic out of Kei's life, or what his life supposed to be like, I dunno. How he met his bestfriends Yuu and Mafuyu, his struggles to become both an uncle and a father at the same time with Mio and Mayu., how he dealt with all the creepy hauntings and happenings, and basically how he kept his family together under the circumstances. Okay, imma stop talking now. Shut up, my stupid self!**

**Didn't I ever mention how I continued this up till the wee hours of the morning? I hate you Fatal Frame. The series, though dying, is as addicting as it gets, even until now for me T_T**

**Okay, here goes.**

Kei had decided to become a folklorist when he was ten, after a school trip to an ancient, Shinto Temple near a mountain.

He announced it to his sister during dinner when he came home, tired but giddy as he happily told her and her husband the tall, awesome-looking Torii Gates, intricately designed lanterns, hundreds of Japanese characters engraved on the wooden wall, shrine monks and shrine maidens who performed a beautiful dance in preparation of a ritual for harvest. It was what the tour guide told his class, and even if his classmates spent most of their time scaring each other out inside the temple than listening to his stories, Kei never for once left his side, asking him questions about the rituals, temples and mythologies which he enjoyed reading even SINCE he was a little boy. The man was a folklorist. Since that day, he aspired to be the same.

His sister and her husband, Misao a tall dark-haired man her sister married a year before and had strangely took up their surname and discarded his, shook their heads while smiling, probably thinking that he'd changed his mind tomorrow and decide to become a doctor, a policeman or even a teacher. Just last week, he _was_ convinced that he will become a fireman when he grew up.

A year passed, Kei is in his fifth grade at elementary, his sister's womb swelled with a child, and summer change to autumn, then winter to spring, Kei's resolve to become a folklorist remained. If anything he became more resolute, borrowing books from library and reading folklore and urban legends till midnight that he often scared himself sick of what he read.

One night he was reading about Yotsuya Kaidan in his room when his nephew slash niece had finally decided to come out, after a week of being overdue. He and his brother-in-law quickly rushed her to the nearest hospital and waited nervously outside her room, with her husband pacing back and forth like a caged lion, and Kei getting sleepy watching him walk back and forth. He dimly wished for a boy because, well, who wouldn't want to wish for a boy? He can have someone to play baseball with during weekends, or an audience for his stories, or someone he can order around because his sister sure spent most of her time doing the same thing to him!

A nurse finally appeared, carrying a...PINK bundle in her arms. Oh no! Kei groaned before he could stop himself. Misao ecstatically took the baby in his arms as Kei stood up at the balls of his feet trying to see the baby. He proceeded to walk to the room but the nurse stopped him. "There's another more," she murmured gently.

Another more? Kei couldn't help but to punch the air excitedly. His classmate, Naoka had twins for siblings, one girl and one boy. He desperately wished it will be a boy this time. I mean, girls aren't good on anything, especially baseballs and flying kites.

After some time, the nurse quietly gestured at them to enter the room. Kei stood awkwardly beside his sister's bed, the room smelt strongly of antiseptic and cold metal that he felt suddenly sick, but he didn't dare run out of the room without being able to meet his nephew.

"Kei-kun" his sister smiled tiredly from the bed. "Have you met your nieces?"

Nieces? Oh no! She didn't mean...

A nurse suddenly appeared and laid down a bundle, a PINK bundle unto his sister's arms. Kei groaned.

Her sister and Misao was completely overjoyed, of course, not even_ caring_ that they didn't have a boy as a child. They were carrying the twins, careful not to mix them up. Kei had difficulty telling the difference between his nieces, and at a brief instant, he suddenly feared not being able to tell the difference even in the future. What a bad uncle he would be for them!

His sister suddenly turned to him. "What should we name them, Kei-kun?" she asked brightly.

"I dunno," Kei replied forlornly. He'd been hoping for a boy so much that he didn't even bother thinking for a name if it's going to be a girl. And two identical girls at that!

"I think I should name this one Mayu," his sister said dreamily. "It just feels right."

"It suits her," Misao agreed happily. He's far in too good spirits to even think how weird the name is, Kei thought, grimacing.

"And the younger one? Since they're twins, their names should sound alike. What about Maru?"

"Hmm..Miko?"

"Maku?"

"Mido?"

Gaaah! His sister and brother-in-law are terrible name-givers, he suddenly thanked the heavens that he wasn't born to them. "Mio" he muttered before he could stop himself. Both of them looked at him for a moment that his cheeks and ears began to redden. And then, his sister broke into a smile.

"Mio and Mayu," his sister murmured. "Yes, It fits them perfectly. Thank you, Kei-kun." She stopped and her smile widened into a beam. "...Uncle Kei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters as we all know belong to TECMO and Fatal Frame series **

**I wish sem break's here. School work is driving me nuts! T_T**

**This chapter is a bit longer. I want to speed things up. :) **

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**Kei: Hey, are you going to kill me in the end?**

**Me: 'Course! All MALE characters die in this game. It's all part of your horrible, horrible fate. It's not my fault that girls are more bad-ass than you guys in this game. **

**Kei: But TECMO says that the alternative ending is the real ending! It says so in the Fatal Frame wiki.**

**Me: *checks the Wiki* But your STATUS is still unknown. Face it, creators of this game hates you. You and your male species. **

Kei had sworn at the age of fourteen that he's not going to marry and have children. Ever. Having nieces, baby nieces, at home is bad enough; taking care of them during the weekends is worse still. Just yesterday Mio had drawn colorful lines and shapes on his math homework due tomorrow and he had to spend the rest of the night copying the entire five-page paperwork. Today he received a good scolding from his sister as soon as she got off from work after she'd seen a nasty gash on Mayu's elbow. Early in the afternoon, while Kei's cooking lunch, she stumbled into a sharp rock while playing with a butterfly in their backyard. The twins are driving him nuts, with their wailing and whining, and they're not even five year olds yet!

Although given an option, he would have preferred taking care of Mayu. She's always been the quiet one, choosing to play in the corner with her dolls and as far as Kei knew, perfectly happy and content as long as her twin is with her. Which isn't always the case. For Kei, Mio is the more handful twin, always trying to sneak outside to play. She is louder, and definitely more stubborn. She does exactly the opposite of what Kei tells her to do. She is the more restless twin, more curious and all the more troublesome. Kei had lost count on how many times he mentioned "Mio did this.." and "Mio did that.." over dinner when his sister and brother-in-law are finally home and the twins are tucked into their bed upstairs.

After he told them how his niece knocked the precious flower vase with a ball while she was playing indoors, Kei was awarded not by sympathy but an amused smile from his sister. "It could be expected," she shrugged, sipping her tea. "Since she's the younger one, she can be a little highstrung." She sent a pointed look at Kei which he deftly ignored.

"Why do yo have to classify them as 'the younger' and the elder?" Kei asked, irritated, wolfing down the makis his sister brought home. "It doesn't make sense since they're born of the same day; it didn't even took a minute before Mio was born after mayu."

"It does," Misao said, slightly surprised at what Kei said. "They may be twins and all that but they're not so much identical after all. They should at least know who's older, who's younger. Twins, after all, are not at all different from ordinary siblings"

"It still doesn't make sense to me," Kei muttered, and for the duration of the dinner, the topic moved on to Kei's choice of highschool, and career for the future,

"So you're still determined to become a folklorist?" his sister asked him teasingly.

"Of course!" Kei said, surprised. His sister probably thought he had changed his mind and become a doctor or something.

"I see," his sister sighed. "I was wishing you would become a doctor or something."

"Not a chance," Kei replied delightedly. "I met this boy from that class next door to us that he was interested in becoming one too. His family is full of generations and generations of folklorists and historians. He even showed me a relic of a pendant passed down from their family as a heirloom. It predates back to the Fuji era of Japan, said to be belonging to a shogun's wife.."

"Really? What's his name?" his sister asked absently as she poured tea into Kei's cup.

"Yuu Asou," Kei said. "His family is filthy rich. They were said to have a very large mansion up in the mountains, and it's not the only property they have."

"Asou, huh?" Misao murmured to himself. Kei was too busy helping himself with the food that he didn't notice the odd exchange of glances between his sister and her husband.

"Speaking of folklores," his sister suddenly said after a moment's pause. "Maybe you should share a story or two with the twins while you tuck them at night. Not the creepy ones you've been reading, thank you, but the mild, pretty stories with good lessons on them. I think they are going to like it."

Kei doubted it very much that the twins will like it. After all, stories and folklores are barely creepy and mysterious, but one fact still remains: all of them sure have good lessons on them. And the most protagonists learned that lessons when they're moments away from a tragic death. That's the core value of all stories he'd heard and read: Realizing that something is wrong and realizing it too late.

"Tell us more stories, Uncle Kei!" Mayu was hugging her pillow and looking up at him from her futon. With those big brown eyes and cherubic face, Kei had to stifle the urge of not pinching her adorable cheeks and earned a spanking later once his sister found the red marks on Mayu's face when she'll come to kiss them goodnight. And who could say no to such a face? Even if his nieces are driving him nuts, he just couldn't help acting all softie around them.

"But Uncle Kei's running out of stories, Mayu.I'm going to tell you about the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter tomorrow night I promise." He smiled and patted Mayu's soft brown hair, long strands as thin as threads gently falling into her forehead.

"Are they really true, Uncle Kei?" Beside her sister, Mio is lying on her stomach with her small hands cupped around her face almost identical to her sister's. But unlike Mayu, Mio's expression is set into a tiny frown, her eyes a little sharper and more inquiring as she gazed straight at her uncle. Instead of letting the bangs fall down to her brow in the same way on her sister did, she continuously tried to push them away to one side in irritation that they remained swooped in the left side of her face. That had been one of the big indications Kei used to tell them apart.

"Of course it is," Kei said matter-of-factly, shaking Mio's head jokingly. "Now you two should go to sleep before the Yama-uba catches either of you awake and drag you off to the high mountains of Ashigara." Even if he promised his sister that he won't tell any ghost stories, he found out that managing and controlling the twins became a lot easier, especially of handling Mio.

"Yama-uba doesn't exist, Mom told so," Mio replied in the same tone but Kei could still see the fear in her eyes when she darted a look at the open window revealing the dark sky outside.

"Yes, she does, and I read that she often takes away children who didn't believe at her," Kei walked to the window and fastened it tight and secure. "So if I were you, Mio, you should lay down, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy," she protested even when Kei turned off the lights of their small room.

"Shh..Mio, you shouldn't be too loud or the Yama-Uba will hear you," Mayu whispered anxiously, one finger in her lip. Then after a moment's pause, she added quietly. "She already took Daddy away."

Kei's smile quickly faded as his thoughts shifted to his missing brother-in-law. Misao had disappeared and had been missing after nearly a month now.

He and his sister haven't got any clues nor traces on where he is. He just...disappeared for some odd reason. Not even the police could determine nor pinpoint on the place where he was last seen alive. Not that he was dead; Kei quickly shook his head to stop himself thinking about those thoughts. He couldn't just die..or disappear like that..His sister is alone, and looked twice of her age at the burden of taking care of the twins and at the same time, thinking if her husband's already dead or what. The twins are still young, barely out of nursery school. Even if he purposely left them, what must have been Misao thinking?

When he heard the soft steady breathings of his nieces while they slept, Kei gently closed the door behind him. He walked out of the corridor and found himself face-to-face with his sister. She had just arrived from work, and looking tired as ever, her brown eyes have their dark rings under them and lines had quickly formed in the corner of her mouth and eyes.

"Thank you, Kei-kun," she said smiling wearily. "For tucking them at night. I was too busy with work and I had a call with the police earlier about Misao's whereabouts." She shook her head mournfully. "In another week, they are going to call off the team searching for him. They said it was already too late.."

"Shizu-" For one of those rare times, Kei found himself addressing his sister by her first name, and lost of words for what he should say to her.

"I'm so sorry, Kei. You've just entered highschool and I have given you the responsibility of taking care of Mayu and Mio when I'm gone. At least during when Misao was missing, but I'm beginning to realize that he wouldn't return here anymore. It's already been too long.."

"Misao didn't have the right to abandon you and my nieces," Kei said angrily. He was determined to give his brother-in-law a piece of his mind as soon as he comes back, but as his sister said, it seemed like it wouldn't happen anymore. He felt bitter and helpless, Misao had been one of those people he greatly admired, he's like a brother he never had, and yet...he couldn't believe that he would abandon his family just like this.

"Misao didn't leave us on his own will," his sister said cryptically. "I think...no, I know..what had happened to him" her voice fell into a whisper that it looked like she was speaking to herself instead with Kei.

Kei's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something, sister? About what happened to Misao?"

She quickly shook her head. "You should rest, Kei-kun. You still have some school tomorrow. Anyways, I think I'm going to take the twins out tomorrow." She said, proceeding to her daughters' room to check on them. "I'm going to take them for a picnic in the forest."

The Minakami forest. Their parents used to take him and Shizu there when they were kids. Their father was an avid fisherman and loves nature as much as Kei loves urban legends and folklore. But this is the first time his sister had taken her daughters in the forest, the first time since she set foot on it after their parents died many years ago. "Do you want me to come along after school?" he asked.

His sister smiled solemnly. "No, you should hang out with your friends. With Yuu. Everything would be fine, you don't need to worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters as we all know belong to TECMO and Fatal Frame series **

**Argh! So busy! Stupid professor who just couldn't give us a break. Right now, no words could describe how I really hate him. Sem break's here but he kept on harassing us to finish this and that. It's sem break dude. B.R.E.A.K. Cut us some slack will you?**

**Kei: So…will you still kill me?**

**Me: Hmm…Maybe..I kinda love the idea of you and Kyouka getting together. Like Mafuyu and Kirie or some sort**

**Kei: B-But I'm not Akito, or whoever that guy she had mistaken me for. **

**Me: Doesn't matter. If Kyouka thinks you're Akito, You Are Akito**

**Kei: O_O What kind of logic is that? **

**Me: This is Fatal Frame, where big brothers leave their little sisters behind for ghosts who swallowed them alive or where fifteen year old twins turn into red butterflies when they got shove on that hole. Deal with it, Uncle Kei ^_^**

**Kei: T_T**

**Anyways here's the continuation of the story**

It didn't turn out that everything would be fine after all. As soon as Kei got home from playing soccer with Yuu and the others, he saw that the answering machine's red light was blinking madly. Thinking it must be news from his missing brother-in-law, Kei quickly ran across the room and clicked on the replay button, heart suddenly pounding. He felt sick for some reason.

"Kei," It wasn't the police, or even Misao. It was his sister's voice, and her voice sounded strained and slightly shrill. "It's me, Shizu. We're in the hospital right now. Mayu had.."it sounded as though Shizu swallowed a huge lump before continuing. "She had an accident. In the leg. The doctors said they have to conduct an operation so she could walk again. Would you bring me some clothes for me and Mayu? We're in the Miyakashi Hospital, East Wing. third floor."

Heart racing, Kei almost jumped out of the bus, carrying a large bag of clothes in his back, and ran to the winged hospital doors as if his life depended on it. Oh please, don't let Mayu's accident be that bad! He prayed silently. He soon reached the third floor and located Mayu's room then opened the room, slightly afraid of what will he find.

In the bed, sleeping normally was Mayu's tiny figure. A pair of nurses were examining the exposed part of her leg, right in her knee where there's a thick white bandage was rolled into place. His sister saw him and she silently went into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Kei had gotten a head taller than his sister that it felt like he became the older brother to her, especially on this situation.

"Where's Mio?" he asked her as he took her by the shoulders. His sister casted a worried glance over his other niece, sitting in the bench across the bed, not taking her eyes off her sister in an unnatural way that made Kei slightly anxious. From what he could understand, Mio had been in there when her sister had her accident, and so she might have been recovering from what she heard or seen.

"She haven't said anything since we rushed Mayu to the hospital," his sister said. "Even when I tried to question her, she would just shake her head and push me away, crying. She knew what happened to Mayu yet she refused to say anything to me." There was a note of bitterness and anger in her sister's voice that Kei felt compelled to defend her niece.

"She couldn't help it, her sister had just an accident," Kei gave her a look, "All we have to do is give her some time and maybe she can finally tell us what happened."

He walked towards where his niece was sitting and crouched at her level. Even if he's directly in front of her, Mio's eyes moved past him as if he wasn't there after all, trained determinedly on her sister. Kei noted that his little white blouse was slightly dirty and crumpled.

"Mio," he began softly. "Do you want to go outside? We could buy some juice and sandwich. Stawberry's your favorite, right?"

His niece didn't say anything and just slowly shook her head, eyes unflinchingly ahead.

Kei attempted a smile. "Aren't you hungry? I sure am. I'll treat you an ice cream if you want. We wouldn't be long, we'll come back as soon as we buy Mayu some ice cream and the doctors finish examining her up. What do you think?"

"No.." she whispered, still shaking her head. Even with such small response, Kei felt encouraged to take Mio outside. He felt as though she was also finding it hard to stay in the room. It smelt strongly of antiseptic and cold metal, he didn't like it.

"Are you sure? I'm also going to buy you a cotton candy in the park near here. We're going to buy some Mayu some too. It's not like you're going to leave her forever," he added teasingly.

There was a moment's pause before Mio said anything. "I won't leave her behind. I promised her. I'm going to stay here until she wakes up and I'm going to stay here when she stays here. I won't leave her alone anymore."

An idea suddenly popped in Kei's mind and even if he tried to dismiss it away, it remained anchored in the back of his mind, chilling his gut.

"Mio, do you know" he paused, carefully choosing the words before speaking them. "What happened to your sister?"

Mio didn't say anything for a while and Kei was beginning to think that she wouldn't answer her as she didn't answer her mother before but she slowly turned her eyes to Kei, her brown eyes gleaming with tears. "It was my fault." she choked out, lips trembling before she launched herself into her uncle's arms.

"Uncle Kei, Mayu got hurt because of me. It's because I left her behind. It was my all my fault."

"Kei, this is Hinasaki Mafuyu," Yuu held his hand in front of a tall dark-haired man wearing a white polo and dark shirt underneath. "Mafuyu, Amakura Kei, my friend since highschool. We've been conducting 'extensive' research of folklore and mythology even before we started college, right Kei?" He chuckled softly.

Kei smiled at Mafuyu. "We've been banned from the school library many times."

"Because we always fail to return books on time," Yuu grinned sheepishly, patting Kei's shoulder.

Mafuyu raised his brows. "All in the name of your 'extensive' research?" he quipped

" All in the name of research," Kei smiled and knew he had found another friend. "Don't tell me you didn't do it back then?"

"Once or twice," Mafuyu admitted. "But not as bad as you guys. Did you return all the books that are been overdue?"

Yuu and Kei looked at each other and simultaneously said "No" before dissolving into hearty chuckles. "You may call me, Kei." Kei held out his hand which

Mafuyu took his hand "A pleasure to meet you. Call me Mafuyu," He smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

It was late Sunday afternoon outside the college library that Yuu introduced him to the freshman Mafuyu Hinasaki, studying the same degree as the two of them. Just before the sun had set, Kei and Yuu had at least known two personal facts about him, that he was an orphan and had struggled his way to college using the funds his parents left behind, and that he serves as the only guardian for his younger sister currently in highschool.

"Must be tough, raising your sister alone while trying to finish college for her sake," Kei said as the three of them settled on a restaurant not far from the university. He suddenly remembered his nieces living far in Takugawa, fleeing Minakami as if it was a cursed place since Mayu's accident. Kei stayed with them for a while, and moved out as he entered college into a dormitory close to the university with Yuu. Both men had sworn early in middle school that they're going to earn the same degree and attain the same job together, to become a researcher and a folklorist. It had been approximately three years since he had lived with his sister and nieces, and although he visits them occasionally, Kei felt as though time always flies by so quickly every time he comes home. He couldn't help feeling old after seeing his nieces, who have been nothing but annoying toddlers to him in the past, but are now currently attending middle school.

"It's all part of being an uncle and a father-like figure to them," Yuu joked one time when he confided this to him. "Wait till one of them walks down the aisle. You don't have any choice but to take them in there."

"It's not so hard taking care after Miku," Mafuyu answered him, bringing him back to reality. "She understands perfectly the situation we're in. I worry about her sometimes though," he trailed vaguely

Kei felt compelled to ask why but he stopped himself for some reason. Then, Yuu's phone suddenly rang. He glanced at them sheepishly. "It's Kurosawa-san." he excused himself briefly. "This will take only for a moment," Before he slightly turned away from them and brought the phone to his ear.

"It's his girlfriend," Kei winked at Mafuyu who chuckled after Yuu gave him an annoyed look. But his expression gradually changed as he began speaking with the woman from the other side. While Yuu's on the phone, Kei decided to talk with Mafuyu about his family, since he did told them about his, or what's left of it.

"I have two nieces, twins, probably two years younger than your sister," he said, smiling at the thought of his family. "They as close as twins could possible be. I never find them on other kids' company apart from each other." Especially after Mayu's accident, Kei thought. Doctors have successfully completed the operation so she can walk again without resorting to metal braces or amputation, but they were never able to restore the damaged joint properly. It was entirely impossible. And as a result, Mayu began to walk in a limp without the help of a cane. It was as far of a recovery that they could ever hope to attain.

Since then, something changed on Mio. His younger niece had changed from a restless, mischievous kid into something more like a knight in shining armour for her sister. Even at school, she heard from her sister that Mio never left her sister behind, eating lunch with her and spending free periods with her as much as she can. Not that her personality changed entirely, she was just as bright and alert as Kei had remembered her to be, only that she'd became a bit reserved, especially with strangers. Sometimes, Kei felt as though she was purposely blocking herself from meeting new friends and had devoted her time to be with her sister, protect her from those kids who bullied her and help her in any way she can. Kei had often caught her looking at Mayu's bandaged leg and quickly looking away. It seems that if there's one thing he had greatly underestimated his niece is her unswerving loyalty to her sister. And her even undying devotion to promises.

But sometimes, Kei often found himself wondering if the accident didn't happen in the first place. What could have happened to Mayu now? To Mio?

"Good thing they are twins. They have each other," Mafuyu for the second time broke his thoughts. "I've kept thinking what would happen if we have another sibling. Not that Miku had any friends; the problem is she had trouble making them. She's just a little reserved," He smiled fondly. "But you should see her preparing dinner, she can instantly turn into a chatterbox."

"It will be nice, to meet your sister," Kei said honestly. He admired her and Mafuyu for being able to watch over themselves even with their parents gone.

"Yuu had already met her during one his research for his minor dissertations," And as Mafuyu spoke, Yuu turned back to them, putting his phone back to his pocket and smiling widely.

Kei suddenly bent down to whisper something at Mafuyu. "See after this, Yuu will tell us that how wonderful Kurosawa-san is and we should meet her sooner or later." He straightened up and turned to Yuu with a grin. "So," Kei began casually. "How's it going?" He eyed Yuu slyly.

"Nothing, what?" In spite of himself, Yuu's face slightly colored. "She's a partner for a project in a class we shared together. Just talked about regular stuffs, not that there's something."

"He's rather hoping for something," Kei turned to Mafuyu. "He'd been thinking about Kurosawa-san since she came in here and had been calling her since they last met that I won't be surprised if they are already on their first-name calling."

"Well, yeah, in a way," Yuu admitted, he sent a sheepish smile to Mafuyu. "Her name is Kurosawa Rei. She's taking a Fine Arts degree on photography. She's one wonderful girl. You guys should meet her sooner or later."

Kei sent Mafuyu a knowing look and the two dissolved into laughter, wit Yuu staring in confusion between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters as we all know belong to TECMO and Fatal Frame series **

**That was a pretty long update. WHEW! So this is about how Kei heard the news about Mafuyu being spirited away, and how he deals with Shizu's sickness. New chapter is the prequel of FF2: Crimson Butterfly, in short, before Mio and Mayu are screwed ;D**

**Me: Oh, Mafuyu's dead… One down, two males to go. ^_-^ **

**Kei: T_T**

**Anyways, on with the story**

_**Kei,**_

_**It's been weeks since I have last heard of Mafuyu. Something's really wrong here. His sister contacted me a few days ago, looking for him. She sounded really worried, understandably. I knew following Takamine-Sensei on that mansion is a bad idea. But Mafuyu's adamant. Maybe he knew about the danger too? The Mansion is once an ancient site for a gruesome ritual intended to seal a gate from Hell. But during one particular ritual, disaster struck. The Gate was opened. Everybody in the Mansion died. Those who visit it are said to be doomed from the moment they set foot on its doors. According to my research, it was called the Strangling Ritual Curse. I don't want to sound negative but don't you think it had something to with the disappearance of Mafuyu and the others? Also, I want you to know that I've lost contact with Mafuyu's sister, Miku, since the last time she called me. I've no idea what she knows about Mafuyu's assignment but I had this nagging feeling that she followed after her brother. We should go look for her and Mafuyu. Call me as soon as you receive this letter. I'm still using my old number but use the number of our office during the afternoons. I'm still in the middle of research about the Camera Obscura. Send my regards to your sister and your nieces.**_

_** With Regards, **_

_**Yuu**_

"Are you really going back, Uncle?"

Kei paused from folding his trousers into a trunk and smiled down at Mayu's upturned face. She was sitting in his desk chair, a book of folklore in her hands. The two spent most of their afternoon discussing old legends and stories, carefully kept at the bookshelves at Kei's room which quickly resembles a mini-library. Kei had found out that his niece had the same unquenchable hunger for folklore and legends, as strange as it sounds. It turned out that his childhood dream of having an audience for his folklore rants and stories may have been realized after all.

"I have to. A close friend of mine had gone missing," His face darkened slightly. "Yuu and I need to do anything we can to search for him and his sister. But I'll be back for you and your sister's spring break." Suddenly, both of them heard a muffled resounding crash below in the kitchen to be followed by an exclaimed cry from Mio, who was on kitchen duty this afternoon. Kei couldn't hide a grin. "In the meantime, why don't you teach your sister about a thing or two about cooking?" And he gestured at the door. Mayu smiled widely and limped her way out of the room. Kei couldn't help but to stare at the white bandage rolled in her left knee as she did so. It's been what, 8 years since her accident, and although she's doing well with the injury, he still wished that her knee should have recovered fully. The bandage seems to remind him, him and Mio, that things will never go back the way they were once were.

He was packing his books in his large black bag when his sister appeared by the doorway. Her figure is thinner than ever before, her skin an ashen gray, her once black short hair tinged with lines of gray. But her weary face broke into a tiny smile when Kei turned to her.

"Shizu, you should be resting," Kei started towards her, eyes worried. "What is it?"

"I heard a crash..downstairs," Her sister's arm felt so thin and fragile on his hand that Kei felt a pang of anxiety for leaving her and her nieces behind with her state like this.

"It's only Mio. You shouldn't stress yourself out." He began to lead her out of the door but she placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I can get there all by myself, Kei-kun. It's you who shouldn't stress yourself out over me," she managed a weak smile. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"Uh-huh" With Shizu's insistence, he reluctantly returned to bed and pack up his things. "But I'll return in two days' time so you don't have to be worried about the twins." He hastily assured her. "I already left them some instructions in the house and for your medications. Mayu had a knack on the kitchen and as long as she keeps her sister away from the stove, you wouldn't have to be worried about the house catching on fire," He grinned.

"You should be focusing on your work," she said absently. "Not keeping yourself busy for us. I've never thought Misao's disappearance would affect us like this. I've been putting all the responsibility in your shoulders even before you finished highschool. For that Kei-kun, I'm so sorry."

"Sister," Kei interrupted with a sigh. "Whether Misao left you or not, you are still my responsibility. You and my nieces. I couldn't let anything happen to you, you know that. You took care of me and raised me since Mom and Dad died in that accident. You had to juggle work and your studies with sending me to school. What I'm doing now is just a small piece of what you've done to send me right where I am now." He resumed arranging his books on the bottom part of his bag, thinking that what he said is the truth. But a part of him, a very small part, couldn't help but to feel angry for all those circumstances happening around them. Misao's disappearance, Mayu's accident and Shizu's sickness...what's next? It felt as thought the universe is conspiring against them or something. He's beginning to get tired of it.

"I was thinking," he continued, his back to his sister. "Maybe you and the twins should stay with me at..Sister?"

He turned just to see Shizu sliding off the doorway and crumpling into the ground in an unconscious heap. He instantly dived into her rescue. "Sister?

Sister?" He gently shook her shoulders, but there was no response. He felt for a pulse and found it to be alarmingly weak. There was a rush of footsteps and he turned to see his nieces turning into the corner, their faces dumbstruck at the sight of their mother lying unconscious.

"Mio, call the ambulance, quickly!"

Kei waited nervously, clutching the phone in his ear, his fingers drumming on the desk as the phone on the other line hummed in silence. It has been days since Shizu's collapse, and she was pretty okay now, but he couldn't possibly leave her with two teenage girls alone. The doctors advised them that they should handle the medications more seriously, added with the weekly visits at the hospital to regulate his sister's health. Kei refused to think on how

it affects his nieces, and also their already dwindling family income. For now, he refused to think anything at all. He's too tired to.

The line on the other end picked up and after a moment, Yuu's voice resounded on his ear. "Asou residence. Hello?"

"Yuu!," Kei exclaimed before he could stop himself. He instantly felt ashamed for leaving his friend alone to investigate Mafuyu's disappearance. He had sent a letter to explain to him his reasons but talking to him, hearing his voice, suddenly made him nervous. "Any news about Mafuyu? Did you guys learn the whereabouts of his sister?"

"Kei, you wouldn't believe it!," Yuu said, cutting him off. "We found Miku just yesterday. My suspicions were right; she did follow her brother on the mansion"

A momentary relief crossed on Kei's face. Finally things were beginning to turn for the better. "And Mafuyu? Did Miku found him? Where is he?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, as if the line went suddenly dead, but Kei was aware that Yuu is still on the other line. He felt very uneasy as the silence grows on. "Where is he, Yuu?" he asked again, not bothering to hide the tremor on his voice.

"It will be better if you should come here," Yuu said finally. "Just only for a day. It's a little difficult to explain things on the phone."

"Is Mafuyu..dead?"

"To be honest, we really don't know what happened to him." was Yuu's reluctant reply. "We still couldn't get a word out of Miku. She was unconscious when I found her near the Mansion, she's still at the hospital as we are speaking. She's conscious now but she wouldn't tell me anything. But we should assume the worst for Mafuyu. It's been,,too long."

"Yuu.." For a moment, Kei didn't know what to say but his mind reached a decision. "I'll be right there tomorrow, okay? Let me take care of things here first.

"I understand Kei. How's your sister by the way?"

Kei is set to leave for that same afternoon with the promise that he'll return as soon as possible. Shizu is still mostly confined at her bed, added to that is how Mayu's leg kept bugging her all the time. All in all, Kei is very reluctant to leave them but his sister insists that he should check upon his bestfriend, or his hospitalized sister. She said she couldn't afford to delay him of his other duties, including them as a friend.

"I'll be back in two days' time, roughly by midnight. You girls should lock all rooms after dinner, make sure that all the windows are closed when you're all about to go to bed and remember to call me at night, okay?" he was saying to his nieces as he was dragging his luggage by the door. He glanced down at them and smiled. They were about at he same level of his chest and he knew they would keep growing taller. Just looking at how they've grown made him feel a lot older, and strangely a little sadder.

"Yes, Uncle," they both said eagerly. Kei shuffled their hair, glanced down at his watch and picked up his bags. "I have to go now. Remember my instructions you two. I'll call tonight when I get to Yuu's house and check upon you. Oh-almost forgot." He turned back to them. "Mio, would you get the leather bag for me. It's in the table at the kitchen."

When Mio grudgingly left, Kei crouched down at Mayu's level and said: "When your leg hurts, don't hesitate to tell it to your sister. Do as what the therapists told you to exercise it. Don't do any strenuous tasks while I'm gone, In the meantime," he added with a wink. "Let your sister take over for awhile. I want you to take it easy as you can."

"Uncle-" But on Kei's stern look, Mayu just nodded slightly. "Have a safe trip, Uncle"

Kei was outside turning the keys into the car door when Mio delivered to him the leather bag. "Uncle, how about bringing us some makis?" she eagerly asked while she handed him the bag.

"Well,if you guys didn't manage to bring down the house while I'm gone, maybe I will" he smiled. But his face gradually turned serious. "Now, Mio, I'm going to leave you the most important job of all. I know I shouldn't because, technically, you're the youngest in the family but I just want you to know that you're the most reliable person I've ever known. Not on the kitchen maybe, but I can count on you on almost everything."

"Uncle, it's only going to be two days," Mio laughingly began but Kei cut her off.

"Anything can happen in two days" he said. It didn't take less a day for his friend to be taken away from them forever. "To put it simply, you're going to be the "man' of the house while I'm gone. I leave your mother and your sister to you. If anything happens, just call me. I decided to go, knowing you'll be more than capable to be in charge. Take care of them for me, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle," she said, her brown eyes looking straight at him. Kei smiled at her and planted a quick kiss at her forehead before he climbed in to the car.

"Stay away from the kitchen" he reminded her lightly. Mio started to smile but he suddenly turned to her with a perfectly serious expression.

"Really, I mean it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters as we all know belong to TECMO and Fatal Frame series **

**This chap mostly deals about how Kei was feeling when the twins went missing. If I were in his position and I'd just lost not only one, but TWO of my nieces, I'd probably run mad and turn the whole place upside down. Just imagine what he must have been feeling…Poor Kei T_T**

**Kei: Does that mean you will let me live in the end? After all what I've been through to? :D**

**Me: Hmmmm…..Maaaaaaaaybe…You're a sweet dude after all…**

**Kei: Yes! Finally I can have some pea-**

**Me: But I still think you and Kyouka getting together is sweeter! ^_^**

_**AFTER 2 YEARS**_

"I still don't get it why a dam should be build in the middle of the forest at such short notice" Kei said with a chuckle as he adjusted the rearview mirror to the point where he can see his nieces, now fifteen year olds, sitting at the back of the car.

They were on their way to the Minakami Forest, an infamous site where Mayu had her injury ten years ago. The twins were staying on Kei's place when they heard about the dam which is going to be build in the forest for a week's time. For some reason, they suddenly insist on going there; it was used to be a beloved childhood spot for the two of them, not even Mayu's injury could change that. Kei relented instantly. Like his nieces, he is rather fond of the forest too, and he's one of those who expressed outrage over the dam project.

Of course, his objection may have partly something to do with an important site in one of Japan's mysterious folklore. The forest supposedly hides the Lost Village from the outside world. He explored the forest a few times as a kid, when he and his family used to visit it back when their parents are still alive, but so far, he had found nothing. He later figured out he should go ask some locals to gain more data for his research about the Lost Village.

Since he's about to conduct his research, he let the twins go with him that fateful afternoon. They should at least say goodbye to their childhood spot before a massive body of water engulfed the whole area. He knew Shizu would object so he decided not to tell her.

"We're here," Kei parked the car near the road where a large opening of the forest yawned upon them. A makeshift trail has been placed leading to the areas beyond. Kei climbed in to the car and helped Mayu out of the car. "Are you sure you guys are going to be fine all over yourselves?" he asked anxiously

"Uncle," they both groaned. Kei chuckled and gave their heads a light shake.

"Okay, if you girls insist so. I'm going to meet you two here after an hour, right on this spot. Mio, are you sure you still remember where that trail leads to?"

Mio was staring at the forest when Kei called her name and she visibly jumped. Kei glanced over her in worry. Maybe she was remembering the accident ten years ago, the accident that change her and Mayu's life. "Uh, sure Uncle. It leads to the pond where Mother used to take us for a picnic. It's about fifty meters away from here."

Kei nodded. "Just follow the straight path. Don't go taking any detours or some kind. If I didn't see you two in here after an hour, I'm gonna have to go after you."

"Yes, Uncle!"

Kei was about to turn away when Mayu suddenly put her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Though he's used to her display of affection he still feel a little awkward at her unexpected gestures. Awkward but nevertheless pleased. Mio turned her eyes away from them and back to the forest, not saying anything.

"What's wrong?" he jokingly asked. "I'll only be gone for an hour. You don't have to miss me."

"I just want to say thank you," she said simply. "Thank you for taking us here even though you're going to get into real trouble when Mother hears about this."

Kei chuckled. "Just promise me it will be our secret," he said and planted a quick kiss at her forehead. "Mio, don't you want any hug from Uncle too?" he teasingly called over to his other niece.

She only stared at him; brows furrowed and promptly shook her head. Both Kei and Mayu grinned at each other. It amuses and bemuses him sometimes how Mio can act reserve and a little cold towards him but can be all-gentle and caring for her sister. Then it occurred to him that she acts the same way with other people.

Kei watched them enter the trail hand-in-hand, with Mio guiding her sister at the slippery slope of wet leaves and moist earth. She turned to Kei for an instant and their eyes met. _I'm__counting__on__you_. She nodded slightly and continued to lead her sister to the trees beyond.

Kei waited for them to disappear. It didn't take several seconds before he couldn't see them anymore. And quite reluctantly, Kei turned away and went on to his way.

Kei's heart was pounding against his chest.

"Mio! Mayu!" he called over to the trees, his lungs feeling as though they might burst due to exertion of running around in circles, trashing small shrubs and bushes aside, and at the same time calling after his nieces. "Mio! Mayu!" he called for about a hundredth time, his throat raw and sore but he didn't pay any heed to it. His nieces are missing...God, they are missing! In the middle of a large forest, when the sky's beginning to darken with the sun and light disappearing soon. Terrifying images flashed across his mind, of them falling off a cliff somewhere, or getting attacked by a wild animal. He kept telling himself that maybe they've just done a little exploration away from the pond and would materialise in the trees a few moments later, laughing and talking about something. But it had been a full thirty minutes and still no sign of them.

He tried to calm himself, to soothe his wrecked nerves, trying to think as calmly as he can on where they could possibly be. He recalled some of the paths he'd run into. He began to search their tracks on the ground, not caring how his trousers got dirty. There, he saw very faint fresh tracks, with one pair ahead of the other. He thought it was Mio's tracks at first but the right footprint is slightly more defined than the left. Mayu! But why is she running away from her sister? Mio's tracks are significantly far behind, coming from a different direction and it looked as though she was chasing her. All tracks lead to one direction...and for a moment, Kei felt he was nearing on where his nieces have once been.

And then all the tracks were gone. Mayu's first then Mio's. Gone as though the ground suddenly swallowed them up. Kei stared at the tracks in dumb shock, his hands feeling cold and numb. He glanced around and called his nieces' names, but there were no sound. Only but the faintest cry of a bird in some distance and the leaves rustling peacefully above.

"No.." Kei put his hand on his head. "No..No..This isn't happening.." He wished more than anything that this was all a prank, hatched by Mio no doubt. He wished they would suddenly pop from a large tree and laughed at how wrecked he is after he saw their missing tracks. He wished more than anything that this isn't real, that the whole thing's only a dream and he'll wake up on his office with a start, awakened by Yuu's ringing phone, another call from Kurosawa-san maybe.

But the tracks remained. He was still in the forest, alone. His nieces gone, missing. What distraughts him even more is that he had a feeling that their disappearance is linked to an old scary legend he painstakingly studied and researched for the past few days.

In the past, he used to tell himself that the Lost Village was an old legend, an event and place of the past which couldn't exist now after so many years.

He even thought it was a complete, utter myth, based on so little evidence he found about so far.

That time, Kei learned that guesses, as logical and reasonable as they may appear, can be dead wrong.

"I'm sorry sir but we did everything we can. We don't have any idea why the tracks have gone missing. We even searched on the nearby neighbourhood but they didn't report anything unusual."

Kei is standing on the edge of the forest, two days after his nieces' disappearance. His eyes were a little bloodshot, and dark lines formed under his eyes brought by two days of lack of sleep. The search party for Mayu and Mio have begun right after Kei decided that he couldn't search on this forest alone or else he will surely go insane. Two days without news, he's vaguely surprised why his sanity is still in tact after everything that happened.

A part of him knew that a search party is useless, that his nieces are in some place where they couldn't them now, that all his search and inquiries were useless. But he didn't stop ransacking the forest, turning it upside down for any sign of them. If he stopped moving, if he stopped doing anything on his power to get them back, he knew that's when his mind will snap. He didn't dare tell his sister about these soon, Shizu is in the middle of recovering from an operation in the hospital. He gave himself a week, a week before he finally told her of the horrible news.

What's happening on his nieces right now? He couldn't stop wondering. Mayu's leg would probably ache by now without two days of proper medication and bandaging. Are they stranded underground? Cold? Hungry? Taken against their will by poachers? Kei shook himself of the thoughts. Thinking about them would only make him feel worse. Up to this point, there's only one person he can only rely now and that's none other than Mio. But what can a fifteen year old girl could do against the forces of nature, or, Kei swallowed the bile rising up his throat, unexplained forces that entrapped them on some place? With a handicapped sister in tow?

That night, as Kei had lain sleeping on the small, uncomfortable couch where he had decided to be the place he's going to sleep for the meantime because it was nearer to the phone, he had a strange, vivid dream. He dreamt that he was in an old Japanese mansion, and there were mazes of long winding corridors and very large closets filled with dusty kimono boxes. The dream shifts from scene to scene, to a shot of the dark, dark sky, porcelain dolls hanging by the ceiling, beautiful red butterflies dancing in the air. Yet one particular scene remained...He was running away, running away from something, in one of the dim-litted rooms. Close behind, he heard a distant maniacal laugh and he ran only faster. He had a brief glimpse of a pair of dark doll shoes and a white flash of skirt below him. It took only for a moment that he was seeing the same things Mio was herself seeing.

He was about to call her name when she turns her gaze to wall near her. Suddenly a white figure emerged, dressed in a bloody kimono, eyes and mouth wide open in laughter as she closed her arms around Mio..closer..nearer..

"Mio!" Kei woke up with a start, panting heavily. Cold beads of sweat are splayed all over his forehead. Several seconds after the dream and he was still shaking visibly. Just when he regained his composure did he begin to try to recall the vivid dream. What the hell was that? Is Mio trapped in some mansion or some kind? Is what he had seen earlier are the things she'd seen on that place?

He jumped when the phone beside him suddenly rang. Still shaking a bit, he struggled with the phone and managed a hoarse "Hello", slightly relieved that his voice didn't reveal anything. Please let it be a news about his nieces, please..

"Kei?" It was Yuu. He sounded troubled.

"Yuu. Hey, how's it going?" Kei rubbed his stiff nick, sitting straighter. Yuu had already heard about the incident and was probably checking up on him.

"Any news about your nieces?" he asked. From the tone of his voice, Kei knew something was up.

"No, nothing at all," he said, glancing up at the clock in the wall. He was surprised to learn that he had slept for about nine hours straight.

"Kei, about that forest,,I have a feeling that they were more than anything than just lost.."

"What do you mean?" asked Kei. He impatiently tugged into his blue open shirt. He had just remembered that he had a meeting with the search and rescue team at the police station this afternoon.

"Do you think they..were spirited away too?" Yuu finished with a rush. "Just like Takamine-sensei and his team." _Just__like__Mafuyu_

It occurred to Kei many times now since the twins went missing. He'd always think about it, every waking hours searching for them, or at the very brink of sleep after spending a gruelling day in the forest. He knew this is the case as sure that he can remember the dream he had moments ago. He knew the twins were past any help now, that there's a very small chance they can come back. Almost all the cases of spirited always have never returned in their families, just like Mafuyu. But he couldn't give up. He couldn't stop himself from doing something. He didn't care if they were in some place where there's a small chance that he could reach them; what matters is that he must do anything, **ANYTHING**, to get his nieces back.

"I must find them, Yuu. Even if there's a chance that they may have, I couldn't give up. Giving up means accepting that they wouldn't come back anymore and I refused to accept that when I knew I could still do something."

"Kei,,," Yuu said with a sigh. "...I think they found the Lost Village."

"I don't care if they did found the Village," Kei replied fiercely. "I'll search for the Village if I have to."

"If it's any consolation, I'll try to find anything about the Village, Kei. I will send them to you as soon as I can." Yuu said.

"Thanks, Yuu. I owe you a lot," he said, and he added lightly. "Who knows after I find them, I am finally going to meet your girlfriend, Rei Kurosawa. I might bring my nieces along too."

That late afternoon, Kei went to the police station and spent the whole evening arguing with the officers not to call of the search party. He then spent another two days reading Yuu's research notes, exploring the forest, and probably the hardest of all, waiting for a call from anyone that they already found his nieces and they are safe and sound.

But the days passed on without news.

Nearly a week later, Kei awoke after a long uncomfortable sleep in the couch. Last night, he stayed up until the wee hours of the morning trying to decipher Yuu's notes and finding out the exact location where the village was supposed to be. This afternoon he was supposed to talk with the dam officials about the construction of the dam to be postponed for another week to give way for the hunt for his nieces. Later by evening, he is planning to break the news to Shizu. Her calls from the hospital are becoming frequent and though Kei hadn't spoken with his sister for a week, he knew she already had an idea that there's something wrong. Now is the time to tell her everything. All in all, Kei really didn't feel particularly eager today.

The phone rang, and he numbly picked it up, thinking it was Yuu. He did promise to call today. "Yuu?"

"Mr. Amakura?" He recognized the man's voice to be one of the search party team. Kei instantly sat straight.

"Y-yes. This is Kei Amakura." He gripped the phone so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Mr. Amakura, I think we have just found one of your nieces."


	6. Chapter 6

**WAAAH! I'm so sorry for the slow update :(( I kept forgetting about uploading the next chapter. I already finished it MONTHS ago but there's so many things I'm up to right now that I always forget converting it to Word and uploading it .**

**A big thanks for another fan who submitted a review yesterday. If I haven't seen your email, chap 6 would still be on that murky folder in my laptop rotting with my other files. A big thanks to you, whoever you are :3**

**Oh, correct me if I'm wrong but just the other day, Aug. 25, is the date when FF3 was released. So you can say happy birthday to Rei, Reika, Kei and Ruri! (You don't get second birthdays, Miku XD) All these characters and the main story belongs to TECMO ^^**

**Also, I'm very curious of the remake of FF2. Is it good or bad? 8D Will watch Let's Play on youtube as soon as I have a free time for the Wii-less me :'(**

**Anyways on with the story. Will try to write chap 7 maybe later if I managed to survive through my dissertation (it's a major pain in the ass)**

**Enjoy!**

****CHAPTER 6:

Kei reached the hospital for only about ten minutes, not bothering to shower or shave clear stubbles in his chin. He just put on some new clothes, combed his bed hair in a decent enough manner, and brushed his teeth before jumping in to the car in and driving it in an astonishing speed.

At the hospital lobby, the police are already waiting for him. Quickly they showed him to the room where Mio was in. According from their reports, they have just found her on a deep part of the forest, unconscious, and alone. Kei stopped at the door of the room, feeling strangely afraid of what he may see behind, just like when he first visited Mayu in the hospital for what seemed to be a lifetime ago. Taking a deep breathe, he slide the door open.

Mio was wearing the same clothes that she had a week ago, only they are dirtier and more crumpled. Her slightly dirt stricked face was pale, too pale, under the bright hospital lights. Her eyes were closed, and for one awful moment, Kei imagined that one of the two nurses tending to her would come to him and say it was already too late.

But they only looked at him and smiled faintly. They gestured him to come closer. Kei's eyes never left on his niece. Tentatively he touched her cold hand and leaned closer to her. "Mio?" he whispered, a part of him still unable to believe that she's there, alive, in a bad condition yes, but definitely alive. He remembered thinking if he's dreaming but the weak pulse in Mio's hand told him that he's not.

Mio remained unconscious but Kei was content to just hold her hand. He turned to one of the officers behind him. "Have you found any traces of her sister? of Mayu?" he asked, feeling a little force of strength pouring into him. If Mio is alive, surely they can also find Mayu..somewhere on the forest, probably unconscious though. He firmly ignored the small part on his mind that Mio wouldn't separate from her sister whatever happens.

The officer shook his head grimly. "We only found her alone. There were no traces of someone with her." they informed him.

"I understand. But I will continue searching for her." He resumed his eyes to Mio. "Maybe Mio can tell us something, anything about Mayu's whereabouts. We'll just have to wait."

That same evening, when Kei was bringing some clothes for his niece, the hospital called that she's already awake.

Kei went to the hospital, bringing a tray loaded with Makis to slightly cheer her up. Once she heard they haven't found her sister yet, she'd probably insist on getting discharged and searched for her herself. The officers quickly greeted him in the lobby.

"Your niece is awake," one of the officers said, "But she didn't tell us anything about her sister. She wouldn't answer to us. The doctors said she must have suffering from a Post Traumatic Syndrome."

"You could have waited for me before questioning her any further," Kei snapped, "She's just recovering from everything that happened. Leave the questioning to me."

Kei reached her room when a nurse had just emerged. She quickly came to Kei. "Are you her uncle?"

He nodded and the nurse continued. "She was asking for you a few moments ago," she said with a troubled expression. "She refused to speak to anyone other than to you. I would advise that you speak to her alone first."

Kei smiled slightly at that, but it was a humourless smile. He dismissed the officers and went to the room alone. "Mio?" he whispered after he slide the door open. "It's me, Uncle Kei."

When Kei saw her, his heart went up to his throat. Mio wasn't wearing her dirty clothes anymore, instead she was clad in white hospital dress. She was sitting in the bed, her knees up against her chest, one leg slightly straight on the mattress. Her shoulders hunched, her face half hidden between her knees. She didn't move a muscle even when he approached her bed.

"Mio?" Kei sat in one of the chairs and put his things in the table beside him. He suddenly felt as though it wasn't his niece he is seeing right now.

Fortunately, she raised her head to look at him. Kei swallowed at the blank brown eyes staring at him, and he frantically searched his mind any word to say to her. In the end, he managed a sheepish "Hey" and then "How are you feeling? Anything hurting?"

She slowly shook her head and averted her eyes away from him. A spot in the mattress seemed to catch her interest her suddenly.

"I've brought you some makis," he said lightly but there was no response. Kei decided to change tactics. "Look, Mio, I don't know if you're aware of this but you and Mayu-" she slightly jumped at the name "-went missing a week now. I just want to know...what happened to both of you? Were you taken or something? Please, you are the only key on finding Mayu. She's still out there on the forest, I know it."

There was a very long silence and Kei thought she wouldn't say anything at all but as soon as he opened his mouth, she spoke in a tremulous voice, as if holding something within her. "Uncle," she didn't meet his eyes. "I don't think..I don't think you're going to find Mayu anymore"

Kei leaned closer to her. He was tempted to put his hands in her shoulder and demand her why but he knew it wouldn't do both of them good. "What do you mean?" he persisted gently, "Please, Mio, I need to know. What happened to you and Mayu?"

"She's dead," she replied flatly. "She's dead..I don't mean to.." She put her hands in her ears and hunched her shoulder. "She's dead, she's gone. It's all because of me..I'm so sorry..So sorry.." And then before Kei knew it, she began to cry gently, her whole body racking with tears. Kei went into his feet and put her arms around her, cradling her and whispering everything will be alright, that they are going to find Mayu alive, that she didn't need to cry, even though he's about to break apart too. No, he shouldn't cry, Kei firmly told himself. It will make her cry more. Him crying would always make the twins cry harder. All he can do now is to hold her close and wished that she wouldn't think he's about to cry too.

"We're going to find Mayu," Kei stated when she's beginning to calm down. "You'll see, Mio. We will. We're going to see her again, I promise you that."

_And thus, the family drama begins! XD *Just borrowed this line from the AskProjectZero on Tumblr. It's a funny blog. I highly recommend it. Brings back memories...XD_


End file.
